Rainbow Love
by camomileas
Summary: Jeon Jungkook hidup dimana jika seseorang mewarnai rambutnya, rambut pasangannya pun akan ikut berganti warna. Dan pagi itu dia bersumpah bahwa jika nanti ia bertemu dengan pasangannya tersebut, Jungkook akan langsung menghajar wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia terbangun dengan rambut warna-warni seperti pelangi di saat ingin interview kerja? Fuck. Soulmates!au. Taekook. VKOOK. Oneshoot


**Summary :** Jeon Jungkook hidup dimana jika seseorang mewarnai rambutnya, rambut pasangannya pun akan ikut berganti warna. Dan pagi itu dia bersumpah bahwa jika nanti ia bertemu dengan pasangannya tersebut, Jungkook akan langsung menghajar wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia terbangun dengan rambut warna-warni seperti pelangi di saat ingin interview kerja? Fuck

 **Soulmates!au**. Taekook.

.

.

* * *

Sejak kecil Jungkook sudah terbiasa melihat sepasang kakek-nenek, ayah-ibu, bahkan istri kakaknya-serta kakak lelakinya memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Dia pun sudah di beritahu sejak kecil bahwa jika nanti sudah dewasa, dia akan dapat menemukan 'soulmatenya'. Caranya mudah—menurut ibunya, beliau bilang kepada Jungkook yang waktu itu sudah memasuki usia puber untuk mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna yang tidak mainstream, lalu berputar saja di pusat kota dan siapa tau pasangannya itu juga berada di sana.

Akal Jungkook yang selalu di penuhi oleh logika-logika berdasar seolah masih tak dapat memahami bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Bagaimana bisa rambut berganti warna dengan sendirinya? Memangnya dia bunglon, yang bisa berganti warna semaunya. Namun sampai dia menginjak umur yang ke sembilan belas tahun, Jungkook tetap tak bisa mendapat jawaban.

Pagi itu, dia terbangun. Masih enggan beranjak padahal tau hari sudah siang. Hidup sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir memang kadang menyebalkan, tapi kadang Jungkook juga merasa senang bahwa kredit untuk lulus sudah terpenuhi semuanya.

Skrpisinya tinggal menuju tahap sidang, jadi dia hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri sendiri. Dengan gerakan yang dibuat seperti sedang berakting drama murahan Jungkook bangun dari ranjang empuknya menuju kamar mandi. Dia lantas mendesah malas, matanya menatap tak percaya pada kaca yang menempel tepat diatas wastafel tersebut.

Rambutnya yang semula hitam pekat sekarang berubah menjadi light brown. Lelah rasanya menjadi seorang Jeon Jungkook yang mempunyai soulmate yang hobi bergonta-ganti warna rambut. Ini di mulai saat dia beranjak masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama.

Saat itu dia masih polos, dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang kebesaran Jungkook izin ke toilet pada guru sejarahnya karena harus memenuhi panggilan alam. Dia lantas bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan tenang.

Hendak mencuci tangannya, mata itu membulat kaget karena melihat rambutnya berubah warna menjadi oranye terang! Seperti buah jeruk, Jungkook langsung menelfon ibundanya untuk segera menjemput dia pulang.

Seminggu dia tidak sekolah, kakaknya bahkan berusaha untuk membujuk Jungkook dan berkata bahwa mungkin pasangannya itu hanya sedang mencari tau bagaimana rupa adiknya tersebut.

"Lihat rambutmu bahkan menyala terang di keramaian, mungkin dia pikir bahwa cara itu akan berhasil"

Tapi yang ada malah Jungkook yang semakin mengurung diri di kamar, tidak mau makan, dan mengumpat secara terus-terusan tentang bagaimana bodohnya pasangan dia kelak. Sejak hari itu, hidup Jungkook seolah lebih berwarna dari biasanya-karena setiap bulannya dia bisa berganti lebih dari dua warna! Membuat Jungkook harus selalu membawa topi berjaga agar tidak terlalu banyak orang yang melihat ke arah dirinya.

Jungkook yang sekarang terlihat lebih tabah dari yang dulu, dia sudah biasa dengan perubahan rambutnya yang tiba-tiba. Penasaran, dia selalu bertanya dalam hati mengenai siapa orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti, dia sekarang berusia berapa, dan kenapa pasangannya itu mudah sekali berganti warna rambut.

Dia mencuci mukanya cepat, sedikit merapikan helaian rambutnya yang berantakan itu Jungkook mulai berganti baju.

"Yah semoga saja sampai sidang nanti warna rambutku tidak berubah terlalu ekstrim"

.

.

Pemuda Jeon itu pergi ke universitasnya. Tapi sebelum sampai dia berniat singgah sebentar ke sebuah restaurant cepat saji yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Jungkook membeli sebuah hot pancake yang tersedia-walaupun rasanya sangat tidak enak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sejak dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan tidak ada yang membuatkannya makanan, tubuh yang awalnya terlihat berisi kini semakin menyusut.

Dia menjalankan mobilnya kembali dan mulai mencari tempat parkir. Sebenarnya kampusnya itu tergolos luas dan baru, tapi mengapa mencari parkir saja begitu sulit? Apakah mereka tidak menghitung berapa rata-rata mahasiswa yang membawa kendaraan? Jungkook terus saja mengumpat.

Saat tadi sampai di gerbang utama universitasnya dia melihat banyak sekali mobil van serta beberapa mobil dari stasiun tv yang selalu dia lihat logonya di layar kaca. Jungkook terheran, kemudian muncul satu buah notifikasi dari handphonenya yang sedang di charge di mobil.

Jungkook membaca pesan dari grup kelasnya. Mereka seperti sedang berfangirl atau fanboy ria. Terlalu berisik dan berlebihan. Teman-temannya berkata bahwa ada seorang aktor sekelas Song Jong Ki yang bernama Kim Taehyung sedang melakukan shooting untuk drama barunya di kampus.

Karena terlalu asik membaca pesan-pesan itu, bunyi nyaring klakson dari sebuah mobil di belakangnya membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget. Dia melihat dari kaca spion, sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengkilap dengan tidak sabaran terus saja mensenteri mobilnya dengan lampu tembak, Jungkook baru ingin menjalankan mobilnya tapi kemudian mobil di belakangnya langsung berjalan mendahului.

Dan sial, satu-satunya slot kosong di parkiran yang tadi ingin Jungkook pakai untuk memarkirkan mobilnya telah di ambil oleh mobil tersebut.

"Fuck"

Jungkook mengumpat, kemana lagi dia harus mencari tempat parkir? Dia sangat jengkel. Lantas dia langsung menarik persnelingnya dan mulai menjalankan kembali mobil tersebut, tapi dia harus berhenti lagi karena tiba-tiba jalan mobilnya di hadang oleh beberapa orang berbadan besar dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Seorang yang duduk di bangku penumpang mobil itu keluar. Pria dengan memakai kaca mata hitam besar yang menutupi irisnya dari terik matahari. Berambut light brown yang sama seperti punya Jungkook. Rambut itu terlihat bercahaya dan bergelak halus mengikuti irama angin.

Jungkook hanya melihat sekilas dan tidak merasa spesial dengan pria tersebut. Bodyguard yang tadi menghadang mobil Jungkook perlahan mulai mempersilahkan mobilnya untuk jalan kembali. Dan dia harus cepat karena sebentar lagi waktu untuk konsultasi terakhir bersama dosen pembimbingnya akan segera berakhir.

.

.

Pemuda dengan piercing di kedua telinganya itu terlihat senang. Karena sebentar lagi akhirnya dia akan lulus, Jungkook bahkan sudah mendapatkan tanggal kapan dia akan di uji. Dengan langkah yang ringan dia berjalan menuju kantin dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Dari kejauhan sosok Yoongi sudah melambai tepat ke arahnya.

Jungkook langsung saja mempercepat langkahnya sambil membawa sebuah map berisi lembaran skripsi. Dia mendudukan diri di meja paling tengah kantin. Di meja panjang ini, sudah ada Jimin yang di sebelahnya terduduk manis—soulmatenya Yoongi. Serta Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Matanya menatap warna rambut teman-temannya tersebut. Jungkook merasa iri karena teman-temannya itu sudah menemukan pasangan sampai maut menjemput. Jimin dan Yoongi, mereka mempunyai rambut berwarna silver terang yang sangat cocok. Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo mereka berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Rambutmu berubah lagi?" Yoongi bertanya sambil menatap Jungkook yang tengah mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"As you see"

Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak rokok Marlboro Gold Lightnya. Menarik satu batang dari dalam dan mulai menekan tombol pematik berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Jangan merokok di tempat umum Jungkook!"

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil pematik tersebut. Jimin yang tadi terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Yoongi tiba-tiba tertawa kencang. Membuat semua orang di meja tersebut penasaran akan sebab mengapa pemuda kekurangan kalsium itu tertawa.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan soulmatemu Jungkook-ah. Aku dan Yoongi berani bertaruh pasti dia adalah seorang yang nyentrik, aneh dan tak wajar"

Jungkook cuman mendengus, kesal karena tidak boleh merokok dan juga kesal dengan perkataan Jimin barusan. Apa katanya tadi? Soulmatenya seorang yang nyentrik? Tapi, yah semoga pasangannya kelak tidak terlalu jelek dan enak dipandang.

Bunyi berisik dari arah pintu masuk kantin terdengar. Selang beberapa menit orang-orang yang tadi sempat mencegat mobil Jungkook mulai membuat barisan karena para mahasiswa yang sedang beristirahat itu perlahan mulai memadati jalan.

Suasananya semakin tidak terkendali. Berisik sekali membuat Jungkook hampir ingin meminjam toa kepunyaan himpunan untuk menenangkan manusia kurang kerjaan seperti mereka yang tengah berusaha untuk mencoba memegangi setiap inchi bagian dari tubuh aktor yang katanya tampan tersebut.

"Wow Kim Taehyung memang tampan"

Jongin si pemuda berkulit sedikit kecokelatan itu berbicara sambil tangan nakalnya mulai menarik sebatang rokok kepunyaan Jungkook yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Modal dong hyung!" teriak Jungkook galak.

Yoongi yang tadi sibuk memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang kesusahan berjalan itu mulai menatap Jongin dengan tajam, karena pemuda itu malah mulai menarik pematiknya sendiri. "Ini kantin ok? Setidaknya hargai orang lain yang tidak suka bau asap rokok"

Tawa dari Jungkook maupun Jongin meledak keras. Semuanya di seisi kantin menoleh-menatap tepat ke arah meja mereka. Bahkan sosok aktor tampan yang sekarang sudah berhasil menguasai diri dari cubitan penggemarnya pun menatap mereka dengan pandangan terheran.

Ketiga manusia yang juga duduk bersama di meja itu—Kyungsoo, Jimin, serta Yoongi langsung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Temannya yang sepertinya sudah sinting akibat terlalu lama mengkonsumsi nikotin.

Selama di perjalanan, Yoongi bertanya kepada kedua rekannya tersebut.

"Hei mereka berdua itu tertawa karena apa? Memangnya ucapanku lucu ya Kyung? Jim?"

Dua orang itu hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

.

.

Bulan November, tanggal lima belas. Hari ini tepat dimana seorang Jeon Jungkook akan melakukan sidang skripsinya yang sudah dia kerjakan dari tiga bulan kemarin. Dia akan sidang tepat jam tujuh malam. Rasanya Jungkook ingin bersyukur karena mendapat jam dimana dosen-dosen penguji pasti sudah merasa lelah dan ingin segera mengakhirinya.

Dia di antar oleh teman-temannya. Ditunggui oleh kakak lelakinya beserta kakak iparnya yang cantik jelita. Jungkook juga bersyukur karena rambutnya masih berwarna light brown. Ingin berterima kasih kepada soulmatenya itu karena sudah mengerti akan dirinya—walaupun mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan.

Selama di dalam Jungkook ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan yang awalnya sedikit membuat gugup. Tapi mengingat bahwa dia harus lulus—karena sudah muak dan bosan—akhirnya dia mencoba berusaha semampunya untuk menjawab dengan maksimal.

Pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan nilai B+ untuk tugas akhirnya tersebut. Dia memeluk satu persatu dari ketiga dosen pengujinya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Saat keluar dan membuka pintu suara letupan terdengar.

Jimin menyemprotkan tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian formal itu dengan potongan-potongan kertas minyak yang membuat dirinya seperti hiasan pohon natal. Semua yang datang memeluknya. Kakaknya pun memeluk Jungkook erat. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Dan tak ketinggalan, ke empat teman dekatnya juga memeluk adik mereka tersebut, karena Jungkook memang yang paling muda di antara mereka.

"Masuk bersama, keluar pun bersama" Kata-kata itu dulu di ucapkan Jimin saat masih tahap orientasi dan mungkin sekarang harapan itu sudah terwujud.

"Terima kasih semua!" Jungkook membungkuk dalam dan langsung dihadiahi pelukan oleh orang-orang tersayangnya.

.

.

Esoknya setelah sidang usai Jungkook masih harus datang ke universitasnya untuk memberikan hadiah kepada dosen pembimbing skripsinya, Choi Siwon karena sudah dengan sabar memberi pengarahan serta masukan kepadanya.

Dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor kosong. Karena sekarang masih jam kuliah, lalu tiba-tiba dia berhenti karena ada puluhan orang kru drama yang masih mengambil gambar di salah satu sudut kampusnya. Jungkook hanya diam, berhenti berjalan sambil memandangi dari jauh bagaimana aktor yang berambut sama dengannya tengah mencium seorang lawan mainnya dengan ganas.

Tunggu, berambut sama?!

Jungkook ingat dari awal memang si aktor yang entah siapa namanya, dia tak ingat dan tak mau tahu itu memang mempunyai rambut light brown yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? wow, Jungkook sama sekali belum memikirkan sampai terlalu jauh seperti itu.

Iya, karena dia memang tak terlalu memperhatikan warna rambut seseorang alasannya adalah Jungkook tidak ingin mencari tau siapa soulmatenya dalam waktu dekat. Akhirnya dia berjalan kembali, memutuskan untuk ke ruang prodinya dan memberi hadiah tersebut.

.

.

Pagi itu Jungkook terbangun dengan mendapati rambutnya berwarna merah menyala seperti api. Demi pemilik alam semesta ini merah!

Dia rasanya ingin membotaki seluruh rambut yang tumbuh dikepalanya. Hei! Ini adalah hari bersejarah sepanjang hidupnya, hari dimana Jeon Jungkook akhirnya mempunyai gelar di belakang namanya. Tapi kenapa malah berwarna merah?

"Fuck"

Jungkook membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Pagi yang buruk! Dia lantas langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju aula utama di universitasnya. Di sana kedua orang tua, kakak lekakinya hingga iparnya sudah menunggu.

"Man, merah suit you best!"

Kakak lelaki Jungkook langsung menghampiri dan berbicara dengan aksen Inggris yang aneh. Jungkook yang pada dasarnya manja kepada ibunya tersebut langsung memeluk wanita itu yang tampak cantik mengenakan dress putih di hari wisuda anaknya.

"Aku tak tahan lagi bu! Sungguh orang bodoh mana yang mewarnai rambutnya merah menyala seperti cabai begini?!"

Semuanya tertawa seolah masalah yang di hadapi si bungsu adalah sepele. Membuat Jungkook dengan kesal langsung menendang kerikil yang tepat berada di bawah sepatunya-melampiaskan emosi.

"Sudahlah tidak penting, sana bersama teman-temanmu. Acara sebentar lagi dimulai" setelahnya Jungkook berjalan menghampiri dimana Yoongi, Jimin, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo berada.

.

.

.

Setelah wisuda selesai. Jungkook ingin langsung bekerja karena dia mempunyai segudang keinginan dan goals-goals yang harus diwujudkan satu persatu. Dan salah satunya adalah, dia ingin bekerja di perusahaan multinasional dimana para pekerjanya berasal dari berbagai macam Negara. Jungkook sangat yakin jika dia bisa lolos dan bekerja disana.

Maka dari itu dia langsung membuat CV dan mengirimnya ke alamat perusahaan tersebut yang berada di distrik Gangnam.

Sambil menunggu di telfon oleh perusahaan, dia semakin sering bermain bersama Jimin dan Jongin. Kyungsoo harus kembali ke Busan karena dia ingin mengambil beberapa dokumen penting yang tertinggal. Sementara Yoongi-soulmatenya Jimin lebih memilih untuk hibernasi selama menjadi pengangguran.

Jadinya, mereka bertiga seperti sekarang ini memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berkunjung ke game center yang berada di pusat kota.

"Sialan! Kenapa boneka itu susah sekali diambilnya?!"

Jungkook sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kotak berukuran raksasa dimana didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam boneka yang berbeda bentuk dan ukuran. Dari besar sampai kecil. Dia sudah menghabiskan sekitar seratus ribu won untuk mengambil boneka yang mirip dengan Chucky itu.

"Apa kau gila?! Lihat boneka itu sangat menyeramkan! Shit"

Jimin tidak berani melihat boneka yang masih tergeletak di antara tumpukan boneka lainnya. Jungkook memukul tombol hijau itu dengan keras, dia gagal lagi.

"Terserah, tapi aku suka pinjam kartumu hyung"

Pemuda satunya akhirnya menyerahkan kartu itu dan malah meninggalkan Jungkook seorang diri. Dia lebih memilih berjalan menuju Jongin yang sedang asik memainkan dance battle di atas papan permainan itu.

Karena Jongin bermain sendiri, akhirnya Jimin dengan semangat mengajak pemuda tan tersebut untuk berlomba dan adu kemampuan.

Dua lagu sudah di mainkan. Dan datanglah Jungkook dengan senyum lebar sambil menggendong boneka Chucky berukuran sedang tersebut.

"Oh astaga!"

Jongin terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, boneka itu yang sering dia lihat di fim-film horror bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Yang membuatnya trauma untuk memiliki boneka di rumahnya. Bahkan dia sampai nekat membakar seluruh boneka kepunyaan adik perempuannya tersebut. Dan sekarang malah Jungkook dengan bangganya membawa boneka itu kesana kemari, membuat Jongin serta Jimin tak berani menatap tepat ke arah boneka tersebut.

Setelah puas bermain, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Di perjalanan, Jungkook mendapat telfon dari salah saru bagian HRD di perusahaanya untuk datang melakukan interview lusa mendatang.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah diawal Desember. Jungkook menyibakkan gorden biru gelapnya dan melihat tumpukan salju di jalan. Biasanya dia selalu mengumpat ketika melihat salju yang setinggi betisnya itu menghalangi jalannya, tapi sekarang mungkin tidak.

Karena hari ini adalah hari spesial yang sangat! Dia akan di wawancara oleh petinggi-petinggi di perusahaan tempatnya akan bekerja tepat jam sepuluh pagi. Dia melompat senang, kemudian Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mengambil satu buah sikat gigi yang tergantung manis di dinding.

Namun ketika matanya melihat pantulan diri di kaca bening tersebut, dia mematung tidak percaya mulutnya terbuka dan membeku beberapa detik.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, bunyi kaki tak beraturan masuk ke dalam. Kepala Jimin masuk perlahan, "Ada apa Jungkoo-oh ya ampun rambutmu!"

Jimin yang awalnya ingin mengajak Jungkook untuk pergi sarapan bersama sebelum dia wawancara itu terhentak kaget karena mendengar teriakan Jungkook dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat rambut Jungkook yang kemarin sudah kembali normal sekarang malah menjadi warna-warni seperti pelangi.

"Soulmate sialan" desis Jungkook geram.

Dia menggenggam erat sikat gigi berbentuk kepala ironman itu dan mendesis seperti ular ketika melihat bagaimana rambutnya berubah menjadi pelangi menjijikan seperti ini.

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia tidak mungkin datang ke dalam sebuah interview formal dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. kemungkinan besar dia akan langsung di coret dari daftar kandidat yang akan masuk ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Aku harus menemukannya sekarang! Aku harus memukulnya sampai pipi itu membiru, sampai bibir itu mengeluarkan darah! Dia harus bertanggung jawab! Ini mimpiku Jim! Dan dia menghancurkannya dengan rambut bodoh ini!"

Jimin hanya menghela nafas, mau dilarang bagaimanapun percuma karena Jungkook adalah seorang yang sangat keras kepala. Akhirnya Jimin pun menawarkan diri untuk ikut mencari soulmate Jungkook yang ternyata adalah seorang pemberani karena sudah mewarnai rambutnya seperti itu.

"Semoga saja dia berada di wilayah Seoul"

.

.

Jungkook langsung membawa mobilnya membelah jalanan bersalju itu dengan Jimin yang membuntuti di belakang. Di saat Jungkook mengambil arah ke kiri, Jimin masih mengendarai mobilnya lurus namun sial, dia malah terkena macet yang sangat panjang.

Dia berniat mengirimkan pesan kepada Jungkook namun lagi-lagi grup kelas sejak semester satu itu sangat berisik. Jemarinya yang gemuk perlahan mulai membaca deretan chat yang semakin bertumpuk, yang ternyata masih membicarakan tentang si aktor tampan bernama Kim Taehyung.

Tapi sekarang teman-teman Jimin sedang membahas tentang warna rambut dari aktor tersebut yang menurut kebanyakan orang terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Mata Jimin membola seperti pingpong kala melihat gambar yang di kirim salah satu temannya.

Aktor bernama Kim Taehyung itu mempunyai rambut yang sama dengan teman dekatnya! Jimin hapal benar bagaimana bagian depan poni Jungkook berwarna kuning, hijau, serta merah muda. Sama persis. Dia langsung saja tertawa keras.

"Jadi Jungkook yang mempunyai abs sempurna itu ternyata benar seorang submissive? Pft"

Katakan Jimin seorang teman yang kurang ajar, tapi dia memang sudah tidak terkejut mengetahui fakta itu. Karena faktanya adalah jika seorang yang dominan mengganti warna rambutnya, soulmate yang merupakan submissivenya akan berganti warna, dan sejak mengenal Jungkook dia sudah mendapati rambut temannya itu tiba-tiba berganti warna, walau dia dan yang lainnya sudah memcoba memberi tahu, tapi Jungkook dengan keras kepalanya berkata bahwa nantinya dia adalah seorang yang akan mendominasi dalam hubungan.

Kembali ke ponselnya yang semakin berisik, Jimin lantas mengirimi pesan kepada Jungkook mengenai informasi keberadaan soulmatenya tersebut karena dia masih terjebak didalam kemacetan parah ini.

Jimin harus berterima kasih kepada teman perempuannya yang bernama In Ahn itu, karena dia yang memberitahu di grup bahwa Taehyung sedang melakukan pemotretan di Namsan Tower.

Dia mengirimkan alamat dimana Jungkook bisa menemukan soulmatenya tanpa memberitahu siapa orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang aktor terkenal, sungguh betapa beruntungnya hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook mendapat pesan dari Jimin yang berkata bahwa dia melihat seorang yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengannya sedang berada di Namsan, dengan segera dia langsung memutar arah dan menancapkan gas. Dia awalnya penasaran bagaimana temannya yang pendek itu menemukan soulmatenya. Atau jangan-jangan dia ditipu? Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun dan harus segera dilampiaskan.

Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan mulai berjalan menanjak menuju tempat indah tersebut.

Wawancaranya seharusnya sudah dimulai. Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis, kalau saja soulmatenya tidak punya uang untuk menghidupi mereka berdua bagaimana? Dia saja sudah pasti di tolak bekerja dan mencari pekerjaan itu sangat sulit.

Jungkook lalu sampai namun dia dihadang oleh beberapa security yang berjaga di pintu masuk Namsan. Mereka melihat lucu ke arah Jungkook karena mempunyai warna rambut yang sangat menarik mata.

"Lapaskan! Aku ingin masuk ke dalam!"

"Maaf tidak bisa adik kecil, di dalam sedang ada pemotretan"

Jungkook membalas sengit, "memangnya aku peduli?"

Dia langsung menendang perut security yang berjumlah empat orang itu secara cepat. Beruntung dia sudah memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo sehingga dapat dengan mudah menumbangkan empat orang berbadan besar itu.

Jungkook mangacungkan jari tengahnya kepada security yang tengah menatap marah padanya namun dia malah tersenyum mengejek. Dia lantas mulai menyusuri wilayah Namsan Tower tersebut dan menemukan beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti kru rumah produksi sedang menunggu pemotretan selesai.

Mungkinkah soulmatenya itu ada di salah satu kru tersebut?

Dia melangkah mendekat, tapi sejauh matanya memandang tidak ada seorang pun yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti miliknya. Jungkook kemudian melangkah lebih jauh, dimana di dekat pohon yang daunnya ditutupi salju putih terdapat beberapa lampu blitz yang digunakan untuk tambahan cahaya agar foto tampak lebih menarik.

Matanya juga melihat banyak kabel-kabel rumit di bawah, tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun disini? Apakah sudah selesai pemotretannya? Ataukah dia dibohongi oleh Jimin?

"Ah, akhirnya kita bertemu juga"

Suara berat dari arah belakang membuat Jungkook membalikan badannya.

Jungkook melihat seseorang dengan memakai coat hitam pekat selutut yang dia taksir mungkin harganya berjuta-juta won, lalu sepatunya yang terbuat dari kulit itu tampak mengkilap keluaran dari rumah mode di Perancis.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya berminat, lalu Jungkook menaikan sedikit arah pandangnya lantas dia terkejut. Rambut orang itu!

"Kau?!"

"Hai sayangku"

Bugh!

Bogem mentah yang dilayangkan oleh Jungkook tepat mengenai sudut bibir pria tersebut. Pukulan Jungkook yang kuat langsung membuat orang itu terjatuh dan menyentuh permukaan tanah yang keras serta basah.

Nafas pemuda Jeon itu tak beraturan. Emosinya yang tadi sempat turun kini perlahan semakin naik hingga kepalanya terasa sangat panas dan berdenyut. Dia memandang tajam seseorang yang kini tengah terlentang meringis menahan sakit.

Jungkook langsung mendudukan dirinya di atas perut pria yang mempunyai warna rambut sama dengannya. Menarik kerah kemejanya dan mendekatkan wajah dengan ekspresi murka pada seseorang yang masih meringis tersebut.

"Karenamu dan rambut bodohmu brengsek! Aku tak bisa interview kerja! Aku tak bisa bekerja di perusahaan impianku! Aku—"

Bibir yang sedari tadi sibuk mengeluarkan untaian kata hatinya perlahan berhenti bergerak. Pria itu yang dengan kurang ajarnya menutup bibir merah Jungkook dengan kepunyaanya. Menghisap sekilas dan langsung dihadiahi dorongan keras dari Jungkook yang segera bangkit.

Dia memegangi bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat dan sedikit manis. Jungkook mengelap bibir itu dengan kasar, matanya masih memincing tajam.

"Hei tenangkan dirimu dulu, oke? Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengacaukan hari pentingmu itu, tapi aku pun melakukan ini demi pekerjaan. Aku minta maaf sungguh"

Dia menjelaskan sambil mengajak Jungkook untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang dekat pohon tersebut. Tempat yang sepi dan tak mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Jungkook hanya diam menurut. Namun dia baru saja sadar, orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini bukankah dia—

"Aku Kim Taehyung, kau? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu"

"Jeon Jungkook. Dan yeah mungkin kau pernah melihatku karena saat itu kau sedang shooting di tempat aku menimba ilmu"

Keduanya terdiam lagi setelah sesi perkenalan itu. Pertemuan pertama yang aneh dimana terjadi pukulan brutal dari Jungkook dan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Taehyung.

Salju ternyata turun lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya, menangkap butir-butir salju yang seputih mutiara itu. Merasakan dinginnya salju tersebut dipermukaan tangannya, sementara Taehyung masih saja diam.

"Baby?"

Jungkook hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Apa-apaan aktor ini yang dengan seenaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan sok manis tersebut.

"Kau ini, aku memanggilmu tau"

Jungkook tetap tidak ingin menoleh. Taehyung mengambil tangan Jungkook yang masih menadahkan salju di telapak tangannya. Tangan itu sekarang berada di genggaman tangan Taehyung yang hangat. Dia pun menarik Jungkook agar lebih merapatkan diri kepadanya.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu, sejak dulu. Dan ternyata kau sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan"

Taehyung memandang wajah Jungkook. Dia suka dengan ekspresi yang tampak muram itu, ternyata soulmatenya adalah tipe yang seperti ini. Kasar dan manis disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hm"

Setelah lama berdiam Jungkook akhirnya membalas. Walaupun hanya satu kata dan itu pun hanya sebuah gumaman tak jelas. Dia masih kesal karena interviewnya gagal. Persetan dengan soulmatenya yang ternyata adalah seorang aktor terkenal. Persetan dengan soulmatenya yang ternyata seorang lelaki tampan. Dia hanya ingin bekerja di perusahaan itu!

"Baik-baik tuan putri. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf dengan sangat sekali. Apa kau mau aku menghubungi bagian HRD di perusahaan itu? Kebetulan sekali pamanku adalah seorang wakil presiden"

Jungkook awalnya bersemangat. Dia hampir terlonjak tak elit tapi dia sadar, dia harus tetap menjaga sikapnya dihadapan Taehyung. Akhirnya dia hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Yang penting soulmateku kaya dan sepertinya uangnya tak akan habis. Aku tidak bekerja pun uang selalu berdatangan kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum manis, dalam pikirannya dia sudah mulai membayangkan hidup bergelimang harta dengan pasangan yang ternyata tidak terlalu buruk rupa. Taehyung mengacak rambut yang sama seperti dirinya dengan sayang, soulmatenya ternyata seorang pecinta uang juga.

Dia hanya tersenyum, mulai melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang pasangannya tersebut.

"I love you Jungkook"

"I love you too Taehyung"

.

.

 **END**


End file.
